King of Evil
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Link finally knows what he can do with power. Now watch as he spreads his shadow over Hyrule.
1. Default Chapter

**King of Evil**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask. I have only played the games a little since I own a N64 and I can say that I have spend many hours playing them. I am by no means an expert on writing and I ho9pe you will all enjoy this fiction. If you like it then review it.

* * *

**Triforce of Power

* * *

**

When the three Goddesses had created Hyrule and all of its surrounding lands they departed but left behind a golden triangle. If one with a pure heart and with good intentions were to touch it then Hyrule would go into a golden age. When someone with an evil and corrupted heart would touch it then the world would become lost to Darkness.

* * *

The final Battle between Ganon and Link was fought on the ruins of the Dark castle. Link watched as the massive beast wielded two blades and had managed to knock the sword out of his hands. Zelda had cast some spell on the giant monster to keep him still while Link pelted the monsters thick hide with Light arrows which seemed to be ineffective against Ganon. Link cursed as he felt a blade hit him in his side.

* * *

He remembered the battle he had fought with the Mask of Majora very clearly and this reminded him of it. First he had fought the floating mask and then the stupid piece of wood had managed to gain legs and almost beat him with the fast movements. Luckily he had been smart and had packed a few fairies which would restore him to life. He had managed to stay alive until he defeated it and the final incarnation of Majora came out. He had managed to kill it and seal the power in the mask. He had looked at the mask and then had put it on to see if it worked.

When he had first felt the mask enclose his face he felt the Dark power contained within. While he had normally been ignorant of the world before now he saw all through a different perspective. While the mask tried to corrupt him he fought it and gained a new perspective. Ganondorf was only one of the incarnations of evil. He had a part of the holy triangle and that powered him. When Ganondorf would be sealed the triforce would be restored. But then it meant that Link would lose his power. The power that fuelled him made him strong and he craved more of it. Link felt the power of Majora's Mask in his body and he felt himself growing to stand around 7 feet. He gained markings on his feet and a wicked blade rested at his side. The sword that he had brought to Termina had been replaced with a Darker version of itself. He could feel the power spreading through him. No longer would he be a slave to fate or destiny. He would carve his own place in history. It didn't matter that he would have to kill Ganondorf just to get some power. In fact he craved more power to conquer.

Link swung the blade and a dark blade made of energy sprang forth. He remembered how he had beaten the monsters that guarded the temples and remembered how he had picked up the mask of the fierce deity. The power of the Mask seemed to have a positive effect on him and seemed to try and destroy Majora's mask. He recognised the manipulations now. The fairy called Tatl had somehow deceived him into trying to seal this mask. Why wouldn't he keep the mask and then give a fake mask to the mask salesman.

Link felt the dark power surge through him one last time before he pulled off the mask of Majora and placed it in his pack. He would now have to be very careful and let no one know of the Mask for its presence to be discovered was one thing he didn't want to do. He wanted the power it gave him and when he told the Mask salesman that he had the mask he pulled out a copy of Majora's mask made by the Mask to fool the salesman. It had a small amount of Majora's power in it and it glowed with Dark energy. Link laughed when he departed from Kafei and Anju's wedding. He had truly enjoyed himself at the wedding watching the Indigo-go's perform together with him.

* * *

Now he was fighting the beast ten years after he had gotten the Mask. He occasionally wore the mask during Ganon's reign of power and watched as humans fell to sickness only to rise as the undead. He watched as the poes started roaming the land and watched as the spirits of Darkness started infesting the temples scattered around the land.

When Ganon brought down a sword Link blocked it only to be smashed back as the second sword hit him in the stomach. Link shot a Light Arrow at the tail of the monster and watched as Ganon fell to the floor. The barrier weakened and link ran towards the Master sword. He didn't know why he could still wield it because it repelled all who felt evil enter their s0oul but paid it no heed as he pulled it out of the ground. A small jolt of energy went from the blade into his hands and he released it with a small cry of pain.

Link looked as the blade gave of a small aura of holiness and cringed away from it. Then he whipped out the Fierce Deity mask and hoped that it would work. He placed the mask on his face and felt himself slip into the form of the Fierce Deity. With the sword he started hacking at the stunned Gannon and watched with satisfaction as the beast was sliced in several places.

* * *

Ganon roared as he felt a holy sword slice into his flesh. But he couldn't move because something was holding him down. Then he sensed a darkness which rivalled his own. He reached out for it only to find it being covered with a veil of holiness and a familiar presence around it. He gazed further and came to the conclusion that the thing which was hacking into his skin was the one wielding the holy sword and slowly began to send energy to the person.

* * *

Link felt something enter his mind for a brief second and then he felt power slowly trickling into him from the beast he was currently trying to kill. He stopped for a moment wanting the feeling to stop but it only increased in power. Link knew that he would have to release the power or else they might get suspicious of what he was doing. Already they must have noticed that he couldn't pick up the Master Sword anymore and Link severed the head of Ganon just before the power increased too much so that he could resist the temptation.

Link felt the power increase momentarily and then he looked at the dead corpse of Ganondorf. The triforce of power was emblazoned on Ganondorf's hand and Link stared at the headless corpse and sighed and sunk to his knees. Then suddenly energy surrounded the corpse and went into Link. Link blacked out as the energy entered him.

Link saw a young man standing before him after the energy went in. He had red hair and wore a jewel on his forehead. Link stared at Ganondorf's younger version and said:

"What are you doing here? I don't recall having invited you here."

Ganondorf smiled and said:

"Well actually I sensed your evil and decided I should pay you a little visit. You have slain my body and thus I grant you my power if you will let me co-exist with you. No harm shall come to you by the Gerudo's as they are bound to obey you. The fact that Nabooru also offered you something before she became a Sage does stand for something."

Link looked at Ganondorf and said:

"Then you agree with the fact that your body will be sealed in the Sacred realm? There will be no going back to your own body if you really wish to stay with the hero who killed you."

Ganondorf looked at Link with an eyebrow raised:

"Would I even offer you this when I wasn't totally sure that you would accept? Listen to yourself talking. Are you really willing to give away power just for some foolish idea of justice? It is true that the war has torn Hyrule apart. You have been travelling through lands unknown to man for some time and have even braved my Generals. That is a feat not many can attest to."

Link looked at the red-haired man and then smiled cruelly.

"I think we can come to an agreement. Will I be sharing some of your traits? Like red hair or something?"

Ganondorf smirked his evil smirk and said:

"Well I guess a part of your hair will turn red. That is a thing I cannot change. Also the triforces of Courage and power will be yours. Do you accept?"

Link looked at the man and then said:

"Ganondorf we have a deal. I accept!"

* * *

Then Link knew no more as memories of learning black magic came hurling into his mind and he learned ways to corrupt people from Ganondorf's memories. He gained a deeper sense of understanding how the world worked and the laws that the Goddesses had made. He now got to know why there were Oracles for Time and Seasons. He had thought that Din and Nayru were just safeguarding their respective countries.

* * *

Link felt the presence of the King of Evil in the back of his mind. He opened his eyes to look into Zelda's blue ones which were staring at him with concern within them. He closed his eyes with a pained grunt and when he awoke again he was laying on a comfortable stretcher somewhere. He tried to get up but failed to do so. Then a door opened and link noticed he was in a room that seemed to be in Impa's house. Zelda, Impa, Datunia, Saria, Ruto, Rauru and Nabooru entered the room and all looked at Link with a worried expression on their faces.

Link looked at them and asked what was wrong. Zelda just handed him a moirror and Link looked in it to see himself with blonde hair with streaks of red running through it. Linki looked at Zewlda and said:

"Any idea how those got there? After I defeated Ganon I felt something strange in my stomach and then I blacked out. I don't know what happened other then that I had an enormous headache when I woke up."

Zelda looked at him with pity and said:

"We have managed to Seal Ganon in the Holy Realm but some of his energy tried to possess you. We guess that is where the red streaks in your hair come from. Tell me Link if there is something that happened while you were unconscious."

Link just looked at her and then acted like he remembered something:

"Aha. Well I remember hearing a cold male voice before I blacked out. The voice said something about taking over my body. But then I felt the Courage flow through me and I managed to get the voice out of my head. Then I felt sleepy and I drifted into unconsciousness I guess."

They took the story and then started worrying about his health and such but Link just shrugged and grabbed a healing potion. After drinking it he looked at the Sages and said:

"Did anything special happen while I was being out cold?"

They somehow managed to look uneasy and Zelda spoke up:

"Yes. You were awarded a medal for special services for Hyrule. That and you have a celebrity status which equals mine. I'd say that the amount of love letters you will receive will be astounding Link. Astounding indeed."

She mumbled something inaudibly and Link got up from the bed only to have the ladies blush and Link suddenly realised that he was lying there naked. He gulped once and quickly pulled up the covers.

* * *

That seemed to calm the ladies a little and Link sighed a sigh of relief. By now the ladies went out of the room saying that it wasn't proper to be in a room with a resting man. And that Link needed his rest. Link knew that they would cherish the image forever as he knew for sure that he was cute in a way. And the thing about love letters didn't make him worried. He would just deal with them when he got back from training. Well if anything still stood after his training.

Link got up and dressed himself and then said yto Darunie:

"Brother I'll be gone to the Haunted Wastelands to train. I must prepare for Ganon's return. I WILL NOT LET THAT BASTARD RETURN TO LIFE AND LET MYSELF BE UNPREPARED!"

Then Darunia said after that statement:

"Wise words spoken by a young man. I will relay your message Brother. Good luck on your journey."

* * *

Link nodded his thanks to the old Goron and then sneaked out of the room. The sneaking was quite complex as it would have to need his full concentration or else he would make sounds that would alert people to his leaving. Link sneaked out of kakariko village and stood on Hyrule field. Suddenly a new song came into his mind and he pulled out his Ocarina and played the Calling of Shadow.

A horse appeared on the far horizon and closed in on him. Link looked at the horse and saw that it was the same horse Ganondorf used all that time ago. The eyes seemed to burn with an inner spirit. Link mo9unted the horse and set off towards the Haunteds Wastelands. He used the horse to its full capacity which mean that he was riding it at tremendous speed through Hyrule field. When Link got to the Gerudo canyon he looked as the bridge had been destroyed once again. He just made the horse jump the gap and revelled in the feeling of the air that blew in his face. The horse landed on the other side of the gap and Link made it speed up and he rode through the Gerudo stronghold at an alarming pace only to pass through the gate leaving behind confused Gerudo Guards.

Link laughed maliciously as he stopped in a place in the Wastelands that Ganondorf had once discovered while roaming the Wasteland. He settled down there and started manipulating his magic to go and teach himself the Darker side of magic.

"They would rue the day he reappeared.

* * *

People I'm just trying this out so don't try to flame me too much. I had an idea of an Evil Link spinning in my head for some time now and I just want to know what you think of that idea. Another chapter will be posted soon. As for the pairing I'm going for Link/Nabooru. Nabooru is so cute with her nice red hair! 


	2. Dawn of Evil

**King of Evil**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask. I only played the games for a while and found it amusing to write an evil link. This story will focus on Link's conquest of the lands of Hyrule. Whatever he uses he shall be met by resistance from the Sages. I might get creative and add more people to his hit list or to his list of possible love interests

**

* * *

Dawn of Evil

* * *

**

Link trained hard and finally he was ready to once again try and attain ultimate power. He now stood around 7 feet as he had gained a few inches while training. The harsh training made him durable against attack and he had trained with several monsters he had managed to control with magic. They all died nonetheless but it was often by links hands. The new King of Evil sighed as he felt his mentor scream advice in the back of his head. He was getting sick of Ganondorf screaming like he did whenever he was trying to teach him something and he messed up. He had been training for three years now and had advanced tremendously in the art of Black magic and Necromancy. He had resurrected Twinrova and the old witches taught him the Icy and the Fiery part of their magic. Soon it was time for him to test his magic against the old ladies and link was anticipating that they would do some dirty trick.

He hadn't seen another human in quite a while. It had been three years since he had set foot upon Hyrulean soil and hadn't seen a single living soul. Poes were plentiful in the Haunted Wastelands but there was no challenge with them. Link looked at the two witches as they sent blast after blast of fire or ice at him. He made them return to the opposite sister and watched as one was frozen and one was burned. Link laughed as they fell to the floor and formed TwinRova. Link sent her a seductive wink and then started to slash at the witches their combine4d form.

TwinRova let out a moan of pain and soon was overpowered by the onslaught of the sword hits. They transformed back to their old crone forms again and stood before Link and bowed to him. Koume looked at the man in front of them and then presented Link with a small amulet and said:

"Take this young student. It is the same we have received on the day we became dark witches. Evil flows through your blood and we will be happy to serve you."

Link smiled at the two old women and then said:

"Tonight I am going back to Hyrule. I want to see what changes have been brought to the land since I was absent."

Then Link mounted the stallion named Shadow after calling it with the Calling of Shadow and immediately made his way through the Wastelands until he came to the Gerudo Stronghold.

* * *

Link surveyed the gate that was closed. With a small muttered incantation the gate opened for him and he rode inside slowly. Link looked different now. He wore black armour in the same style Ganondorf had once worn and an evil smirk was plastered on his face. A jewel was shining on Link's forehead and he looked around the courtyard with eerie red eyes. The Gerudo guards looked at the man with the tanned skin and the jewel on his forehead. 

A guard tried to knock him off his horse only to meet his crimson stare and be blown back into a wall. Link got off Shadow and looked at the Gerudo's who had drawn their weapons as one and were now advancing upon him.

Link smiled as he readied his sword for use. With the help of Majora's Mask he had gained complete control over the sword and it just was itching to be used on people to absorb their souls and give them eternal damnation.

Link got into an attacking stance and when the women issued forth battle cries he leapt into action. The first Gerudo fell to his blade with a crash to the floor as she felt the cold blade come down hard on her head. Link laughed and smashed another Gerudo into the ground and then continued to do so with the rest. Then some of the elite Gerudo came towards him and Link smiled at them. He gave a seductive wink and said:

"Hi ladies. You interested in some fun?"

Blood red eyes looked at the women as they drew giant scimitars and then charged at him. Link just laughed at their attack and launched himself in the air and came down behind the attacking elites. Then he smashed the blade into the ground and numerous cracks appeared in the ground and soon the ground burst apart beneath the elites sending them sprawling to the floor.

They attacked again and link used some magic to stop them in their tracks and began to make several adjustments to their outfits. By now Link was looking at the new uniforms he gave them by ripping off some parts while adding several things to it. Now they were dressed in several strange attires which seemed to belong in a whorehouse or something like that.

Links red stripes on his face made him look like some evil incarnation of a god as he smirked at the ladies which were still frozen. He said to the leader:

"Is this the way you treat your King? I am ashamed to know that you attack the only male Gerudo born in hundred years."

Their eyes widened as they took in the statement and Link made his form shift into Ganondorf for a few seconds before resuming his original appearance. When the spell wore off the Gerudo's still conscious bowed before him and Link smiled at them. Suddenly he felt a strange but familiar presence and he turned around to look upon Nabooru who came walking towards him with an angry frown marring her face. Link looked at the woman and noticed she still was beautiful.

* * *

Nabooru stopped in front of the stranger having just arrived back at the Stronghold from a meeting of the Sages. They had been discussing where Link was and she as irritated that Link hadn't been found yet. The land needed a hero and Link was that Hero. She looked at the stranger and noticed he was dressed completely in black with a great sword hanging in a holster. All around him were unconscious Gerudo guards and several of the Elite stood there bowing before the stranger. She opened her mouth and began to go on a tirade not seen in a long time: 

"HOW DARE YOU BOW TO THIS STRANGER! AND WHY ARE ALL THE GUARDS KNOCKED OUT! DID THE STRANGER DO THIS?"

Link looked at the cowering elites and lifted an eyebrow at the vulgar language the Sage of Spirit used. His blood craved for something but he didn't know too much about it. Somewhere in his mind Ganondorf snickered and when asked by link he just replied that he found something funny.

Link decided to do something that would shock the irritated girl ranting to her inferiors into silence. Well it would at least stop her from fouling the air with to many curse words. He gently walked up to her while using an invisibility spell on himself and stood before her. Then he grabbed her head and delivered a kiss directly onto her mouth.

Her reaction was one of shock especially when the invisibility spell disappeared and she stared into the deep red pools that were Link's eyes. She struggled a little but then stopped resisting the kiss and let herself go. She kissed Link on the lips fiercely and the man kissed her back with a passion.

The Elites were disturbed to say the least when their leader kissed their king who had snuck up to her while she was berating them. Link grinned at them through the kiss and then pulled back and looked at Nabooru and said:

"Hi Nabooru nice seeing you again. It has been three years hasn't it?"

Nabooru looked at the young man with the red striped through his blonde hair. She remembered how the Sages had talked about how Link still hadn't been found after all the time they spent searching for him. But now he was here in prime condition. The only thing that still slightly bugged her was the attire of the Hero of time. He was dressed in the exact same way Ganondorf used to dress with the black armour and the jewel on the forehead. She blushed a little as she saw his eyes roaming over her body. She might be twenty years of age because she had not aged in the ten years she had been held in the Spirit Temple and she could feel excitement make her heart beat a little bit faster then normal.

Link could feel the heartbeat of Nabooru beginning to go faster and faster until it was racing. Diud he invoke that reaction from her? Did she feel attracted to him? He could only guess but the way she acted surely pointed that way. Link's crimson eyes looked at her figure appreciatively and Link's mouth curved into a smile. If he managed to get her on his side it would mean that he would gain the support of the Gerudo's. They could easily work as assassins for him and kill people in their homes. The fact that they were very adept with those blades they wielded was a plus. Link smiled at her and said:

"Nabooru I know that there is a law among the Gerudo's that once their King is dead that the leader of the people must marry and make her husband the new king or rule in his place."

Nabooru nodded and said:

"Actually I was hoping you would fill that position link. I did promise you something in the Chamber of the Sages, you know?"

Link nodded and said:

"Yes indeed. With my new look thanks to my training I have gained several new abilities that will become very useful in defending the Gerudo country. Tell me are the Queen's guards still attacking the borders?"

At Nabooru's nod Link thought for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion:

"Let me handle this. With the end of this day there will be no more guards assaulting the borders. I will take care of it."

Then link mounted shadow and set off towards the border where he jumped over the gap and landed on the other side. He let Shadow go at a steady pace and then came at a camp of the Guard. Link smiled evilly and black lightni9ng flashed into being around his hand. Then he brought down his hand on the earth after dismounting Shadow and watched as cracks travelled to the camp and a portion of it was swallowed into the ground.

Within minutes the survivors of the attack had assembled and stood there in a defensive line. Link's red eyes looked at them and noticed several Zora's and Goron's with them. Link stared at them and then smiled at the people gathering against him and shouted:

"You want to test yourself against the King of Evil? Come and bring it on. I promise you a swift death!"

An officer shouted:

"Ganondorf is dead. The Hero of Time killed him three years ago!"

Link's lips began to morph into a terrible smile and said at a normal cold tone:

"You think that I didn't have a failsafe? I made Link's body mine and now we share it. Now die!"

Then a brilliant arc of energy was sent at the Guards and they disintegrated as it hit them. Link surveyed the battle scene and smiled at the destruction. It seems that his magic is useful in battle at least when not facing entire armies. He knew he could take on an army with his magical power alone but then he'd be exhausted for days after the battle.

He mounted Shadow again and returned to the Gerudo Stronghold. There he was immediately greeted by clapping as he entered through the gate. Link blushed slightly as some women cheered at his destruction of the guards that had been pestering them for so long.

Link sighed as he walked through the fortress. At his return rooms had been provided and it appeared he had gotten Ganondorf's old room. Well the guy said so in his mind and link found a headache welling up. Ganondorf wasn't pleasant when he was pissed off about something and at the moment he was pissed off because there barely had been blood spilled and just a discharge of magic. Link sighed and threw himself on the bed. He let himself fall asleep and his last thought was:

"I'll kill all of them who dared to make my life bad. They'll pay for making me go through all that shit with the temples."

* * *

Another chapter finished and I'd like to get more reviews if it were possible. Please people review it. i want ten more reviews. 

Reviews

**Ranma Hibiki: **It probably will be very good

**Master of Reality: **Of course you want to keep readiing this. It is a good story.

**Dragon Sword Master: **I updated Genesis. And of course I remember my good reviewer. I like you. And yes I was touying with the idea to have a Link/Nabooru/Din/Nayru matchup. I like the goddesses but Farore seems to be a little strange. But I'll add her to the pairing too.

**Bandgsecurityaw: **Of course I post more. I got inspiration and wrote this.

**Anime fan22: **Is this soon enough?


End file.
